Subconscious Mind
by Dk1993
Summary: <html><head></head>They say that dreams come from people's subconscious thoughts and desires. What does Elizabeth Keen usually dream? [Lizzington] Inspired in the first 5 minute scene of 2x03 dream sequence. Is it the full continuation with an ending or just another elongated teaser?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Liz was just driving to another motel after having that brief exchange with him in his room. There was pain in her eyes despite of being very self-controlled and cold to some extent in that room. Even when Red called her out on her having a source, it didn't matter to her. Pain was all she felt inside.

She finally arrived to another motel and went to check in under an alias then went to her room. The first thing she proceeds to do is put all the pictures on a nearby bulletin.

Then Liz undresses herself until she ends up being in a gray tank top with black panties on.

She goes to sleep. But then she starts having this dream

_**Liz wakes up and sees glasses, she goes into panic and tries to look for her gun but not successful and goes to turn on her lamp and she was in shock. **_

"_**Looking for this"**_

_**She saw Tom pointing a gun at her. Tom was wearing a grey sweater with a black t-shirt underneath and carrying a bag of sorts. Liz's facial expression was total shock, paranoia stricken, without question she felt fear and completely alone as she grabs the bedpost immobilized. Liz keeps staring at him**_

"_**I'll scream"**_

"_**Don't, listen to me, Reddington knows where I am. He found me and he is coming here but you need to know that you can't trust him. He's using you and when Berlin is dead, he will kill you"**_

"_**If you're trying to help me then why don't put the gun down"**_

_**Tom put his hands up and put the gun in a table nearby. **_

"_**Has he told you? Has he told you anything about that night, about the fire?"**_

_**Liz just looks at him with fear in her eyes**_

"_**You need to ask him Liz for the truth about why he turned himself in to the FBI"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**It's not what you think"**_

_**Suddenly the door opens up. It was Red who kicked the door pointing a gun at Tom. **_

"_**You should've killed him when you had the chance"**_

_**Liz looked at Red then at Tom**_

"_**Go ahead and ask him Liz"**_

"_**You should've finished him "**_

"_**Make him answer; you deserve to know the truth, your father, Naomi Hyland. Red doesn't want you to know that-that night-the night of the fire…**_

_**Before anybody knows it Red shot Tom 4 times. Tom slides down in the floor as Red continues to move forward then points at Liz but drops his arm which has the gun. Liz looks at Red as he in his lowest deepest voice says**_

"_**What do you want Agent Keen?"**_

_**Red now visibly is wearing a dark vest, white long sleeved shirt, dark tie, dark pants, dark blue jacket and a black fedora. He gets close to her as Liz facial features were starting to relax a bit. She is quite taken by his presence, his control, his power. He caresses lightly her ankle to ease her fears. Her legs were slightly parted. Suddenly Liz leaned up and still holding on to the bedpost. Red with a calm facial expression, looking at her with a mixture of softness yet sexual desire asks the question**_

"_**What do you really want?"**_

_**Liz keeps on looking at him. Still mesmerized, she says**_

"_**You…I want you"**_

_**Red is quite taken a back from her answer.**_

"_**Are you sure about that?"**_

_**Red takes off his fedora and puts the gun and fedora in the nightstand. He sits almost next to her. Liz was very conflicted with her emotions. She wants to hate him, she wants to not trust him, she wants to keep in mind that because of him, her world has been turned upside down. Sam was dead because of him. Yet, she can't hate him, she simply can't. She needs him, needs his warmth, his protection, his shadow to put her mind at ease.**_

"_**Yes"**_

_**Red gets close to her and nears in almost to kiss her. Liz closes her eyes, both of them moving at the sexual tension, wanting to kiss and let the passionate waves take them over. **_

"_**Turn off the lights"**_

_**Liz was perplexed by the request**_

"_**Lizzie, turn off the lights"**_

_**Liz turned off the lights and then Red kissed her. It was kissed filled with a lot of emotion. Softness, sensual, passionate, Liz takes off Red's dark coat off and then proceeds to unbutton red's vest. He just looks at her with eyes of burning desire. Then the vest is off as Red takes out the tie and unbuttons his long sleeve shirt. They are still looking at each other. Red kisses her with more passion, hunger and desire. Liz reciprocates with the same intensity as well. Red lays Liz down on the bed as he gets on top of her. Liz opens her legs a bit and puts her hands under the shirt which she feels his back a little rough. Red notices that and lowers his kiss to Liz's neck. **_

"_**Ahhh"- Liz moans very softly**_

_**Red keeps kissing her neck as he caresses Liz's tits on top of her tank top. Mind you she has no bra on so he feels when her nipples harden just by feeling his hands on top of the tank top. He proceeds then to take it off the tank top and then slowly uses his tongue to lick one of Liz's tits very slowly then her nipple. Then in a surprising move he bit her nipple**_

"_**Yess Umm"**_

_**Red gave the same care for the other one. Liz was feeling herself drowning in the heat of passion and lust then Red lowered his kisses and pulled down on Liz's black panties and then opened her legs more and then proceed to lick her clit. Liz moaned quite loudly. The pleasure was too much to bear. As Red kept licking her and eating her out, Liz has her eyes closed moaning while trying to hold the sheets. She feels waves…intensive waves coming. No, she wants him inside her. So Liz makes a plea**_

"_**Mmm I want you inside me…please fuck me"**_

_**Red stopped what he was doing and went up and kissed her again very soft and said**_

"_**You don't deserve that yet lizzie"**_

"_**Wha…what?"**_

"_**You heard me"**_

"_**Why not? Do you not see me giving myself to you? I want you and desire you"**_

_**Red just kissed her again and then said**_

"_**I can't give myself to you…until you feel the same way like I do"**_

Liz wakes up sweating and then checked if she had her gun and she did. She was trying to decipher the dream then she looks at her wall of clues. She just shook her head and decided to take a shower to get ready to go to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could've finished it but then again it wouldn't be that realistic either. I was actually hearing a lot of songs that um helps to create these scenes intensive as I can. I really hope all of you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciative. There will be a second version in "Divine" story but will be modified to fit the story but here is the purest scene as I can make it to be...In all honesty I can't stop thinking about the scene. It has consumed my mind, lord have mercy on me lol :)**

**-Dk **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Orignally this was suppose to be a one-shot deal but due to the demand of a continuation. I decided to continue it as an examination of Liz's dreams. I also mentioned that the second version of the dream sequence would exist and it does in my fanfic called The Divine Case No #2 story. But I won't waste much time. Here's the continuation and it has spoilers of the episode 2x04. It will start as a narrative summary and then her dreams again :)**

**Enjoy...**

**-Dk**

* * *

><p>The day was exhausting as usual.<p>

Chasing Dr. Creel wasn't an easy task. Liz felt different, she is different. After going undercover and being successful in both times. Liz felt good-too good.

But after discovering that Red hired the sniper who killed Dr. Creel, she felt pissed even when Red accused her of hiding something, Liz didn't answer. Why should she answer?

Now after all of that, Liz was looking at the wooden door feeling accomplished. For once, she felt in control-in power. But then she thinks

_"__How dare he hire a bodyguard-like I fucking need one? I must get away from him-I have to but how?" _

She turns to look at the wooden door again as she drinks the beer that she has a little more as she plays with the keys and then puts it aside and decides to take a nap in chair.

**_Liz arrives to a house in the middle of the woods. Then she gets out of her car and goes inside the house. She recognizes the house; it was the same house she visited when Naomi occupied the house. She remembers the conversation and thinks to herself_**

_He isn't using me-I know he isn't-First it was Tom and now Naomi. No, I shouldn't trust that bastard but what does she know about me?_

**_Liz was walking around the house and was seeing everything. Slowly looking for something, a clue about her, about her past but then somebody punched her_**

**_It was Gina and Liz was ready. Liz went towards Gina to punch her but Gina blocked it and punched her. Liz was hit but with quickness Liz punched Gina twice in the head and then pushed her in the wall and continued to punch her but Gina kicked Liz in her knees and then punched her hard and as Gina was overpowering Liz. A gunshot was heard. Gina went down with a gun shot in her shoulder as she was shot again 3 more times_**

**_"_****_You just couldn't resist yourself Agent Keen"_**

**_She turned and saw Red. He was dressed in the same way as he appeared in her last dream. _**

**_"_****_Did you think my wife was still here to give you more answers? I guess you have much to learn."_**

**_Liz was looking at Red as he went back to the main door and shut the door then he walked and as if she was in a trance, she followed as he locked another door then another door. Then she asked_**

**_"_****_What are you doing?"_**

**_"_****_Locking us in"_**

**_"_****_Wait what?"_**

**_"_****_You aren't going anywhere"_**

**_"_****_Did you just see I was almost going to get killed here?"_**

**_"_****_And now that problem has been eradicated, a thank you would be nice"_**

**_"_****_Screw you"_**

**_As Liz was going to unlock the door, Red grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him. They were so close-dangerously close. _**

**_"_****_Get rid of him-I don't want him near me, I want nothing to do with him you understand?"_**

**_"_****_Ha, since when were you the boss of me Agent Keen Hm?"_**

**_Liz was staring at him in anger_**

**_"_****_Get rid of him"_**

**_"_****_I'm afraid I can't do that. He's worth to keep around; I mean he saves you from Dr. Creel yet you want him fired-what are you hiding from me?"_**

**_Liz stays silent as another person crashes into a window; it was tom, which as he was getting up Red shot him before he got a chance to say or do anything. Red shot him 2 times in the heart and the head. Then he turns back his attention to Liz. Liz was semi scared but also mesmerized. The control Red had in any situation seems very endearing. It eludes her._**

**_"_****_What are you hiding from me?"_**

**_Liz again doesn't answer_**

**_"_****_There are ways of making you talk"_**

**_Then Red puts Liz's against the wall and he nears in to kiss her but doesn't. Instead in a low octave deep voice, he makes a request._**

**_"_****_Take your clothes off"_**

**_Liz was perplexed again and then sees the dead bodies of Tom and Gina which Red noticed._**

**_"_****_Ha, I forgot about that little issue"_**

**_Red goes to the door as he opens it and in walks Dembe and Mr. Vargas who dump the bodies of Tom and Gina out the way. Then they leave. Red locks the door again and goes back and staring at Liz with a dark, penetrating and predatory look._**

**_"_****_Now-take your clothes off"_**

**_Liz was just in a hypnotic state as she started to take slowly and surely every piece of clothes that she was wearing. Red takes off his jacket and his fedora off and throws it aside; the same can be said about the vest and tie. He watched her as she was taking her panties off. He was looking at her with eyes of desire, animal desire. His shirt had the top buttons unbuttoned_**

**_At last Red was staring at Liz, completely naked. Liz felt a certain confidence in herself; no man has ever looked at her as Red is doing right now. Not even Tom. _**

**_"_****_I think, you should take off your clothes as well Red"_**

**_"_****_Agent Keen, you don't deserve me yet"_**

**_"_****_I want to feel you inside of me"_**

**_Red put her against the wall and kissed her fairly passionately wrapping her legs in his waist. Liz started to straddle him and she moaned. Red moved his waist as if he was truly inside of her. In other words, Liz was fucking him as Red had clothes on._**

**_"_****_ahhhh, I need you inside of me"_**

**_Red stops and just kisses her softly and repeats the underlying question_**

**_"_****_Until you feel like I do-it won't happen, you don't even know what you want"_**

Liz wakes up and suddenly realizes what she dreamt and is pissed and throws the bottle of beer in anger. Then she hears the doors knock hard and she gets up and prepares a sandwich and gets a can of soda. Then kicks the door hard

"Shut up-I was sleeping you fucking prick. I'm opening the door so you can eat something"

She took out the lock and opened the door and put the tray in the floor and then closed the door and locked it. Then she walked to the door and left to another motel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is the last chapter of this dream story. I had to ended it due to Liz admitting that she was possessive of Red. In my opinion I think it was a little bit too early for that. I would've liked it if they dragged it out a bit but I guess they must know what their doing. Anyway here's the chapter and a lot of influenced by this chapter like movies from secretary and crash from spader which are very hot movies indeed and then the song closer by nine inch nails.**

**Enjoy and reviews are appreciated.**

**-Dk**

* * *

><p>If Liz thought that her life didn't felt more threatening and almost close to death, then dealing with The Front cult organization was probably the biggest example of that.<p>

Getting infected by that plague which landed her in the hospital

She could have sworn that she heard some music but due to the cure and the drugs, she didn't pay much attention.

So now, she was given the ok to leave the hospital. She returned to the motel room, a bit drained. She lay down to bed and started to remember the conversation with Samar during the quarantine in the airport. She kicked herself mentally

_How in the fuck did I say that stuff to her for? She didn't need to know that I was being possessive or jealous of Red because of the woman he's trying to reach and protect. Damn it should be me that he supposed to protect. _

She turns and sees Red's sniper watching TV in his room. Liz is fuming

_That son of a bitch is still there?_

Liz was just angry but then smiled

_You still think I want you, although you would be a good fuck-At least I have your phone wiretapped you stupid son of a bitch._

Then Liz closed the curtains and started to get undressed. Then got into her gray tank top and black panties and got into bed.

**_Liz was walking into the post office but the difference is when she got to the War Room it was empty. She figured she got there early so she went to a driving range that was inside the building in a hidden corner and prepared her gun and shot a couple of rounds._**

**_She felt more power than she had ever had in her entire life. Finally she didn't have to answer to anybody not to the FBI and certainly not to Reddington. She had the upper hand and as far as she was concerned._**

**_But then she heard noises. She stopped, she was alert and cautious. _**

**_She took her gun and walked slowly and pointed as soon as she heard the noises much closer which led her to Cooper's office which had the lights turned off but saw somebody sitting on his chair because the back of it was turned to her. Then she kicked the door and with her gun aimed at the figure sitting in the chair._**

**_"_****_Turn around and get up"_**

**_Then the figure took and placed some objects on the table. A gun and a hat-a dark blue fedora and then turned_**

**_"_****_Hello Agent Keen, I was expecting you here"_**

**_It was Red who was dressed typically the same fashion as in her two other dreams_**

**_"_****_What are you doing here? Where are the others?"_**

**_"_****_I spoke with cooper about borrowing the black site as to solve my issues that I've been having with you"_**

**_Liz looked at him with a sarcastic smile on her face as she put her gun down._**

**_"_****_Shouldn't it be the other way around Red?"_**

**_"_****_You are keeping something from me-I want to know what it is"_**

**_Red was staring at Liz with a deep penetrating stare_**

**_Liz didn't answer_**

**_Red laughs_**

**_"_****_Agent keen we aren't doing this again."_**

**_"_****_Doing what"_**

**_"_****_You are going to try to play hard ball with me and then you want me to fuck you isn't it? That's the whole reason why you are doing this-to catch my attention, to see if I still care."_**

**_"_****_What gave you the implication of that?"_**

**_Then Red backed Liz to the nearest wall_**

**_"_****_The jealousy you displayed at my safe house and questioning my intentions based on what Aram told you despite the fact that I assured you that in no way shape or form it would affect our relationship. Even though your jealousy is quite endearing but then again like it would matter to you. You don't feel the same way I do"_**

**_That's when Liz anger reached her boiling point and pushed Red and said in her low anger voice_**

**_"_****_You have been up, down, left and right trying to search for your daughter when your wife told you she wanted nothing to do with you. I've been incredibly pissed off because you all of a sudden put your attention on someone that you abandoned years ago instead of protecting me. Damn it, you should be protecting me not her."_**

**_"_****_What in your right mind makes you think she's my daughter?"_**

**_"_****_I don't give a damn who it is if it's your daughter or not you should be protecting me god damn it. I need you"_**

**_That's when Red just stared at Liz. Liz felt like she just stripped her soul with that confession. Red got closer to her and put her in the wall again but this time gentler._**

**_Red whispered in Liz's ear_**

**_"_****_What does your heart tell you?"_**

**_Liz is getting lost by the smell of Red's cologne and hugs him. Then she kisses his neck. Red closes his eyes and he feels Liz kissing the area where she stabbed him with a pen. It turned him on but he opened his eyes and asked_**

**_"_****_What do you feel in your heart, Agent Keen?"_**

**_Liz heard that and at this point she didn't care, she already admitted to Samar her jealously and possessiveness that she feels for Red, so now it's time to admit it to Red himself_**

**_"_****_I miss you every time when I'm not near you. I need you like air. I feel possessive over you and any woman who tries to come near you, I feel like I want to rip their heads off. Despite of it all, even though it took all this, I think I'm falling in love with you" _**

**_Red looks at her with a soften stare_**

**_"_****_Let me make something perfectly clear to you, there was never nobody else. I've always have loved you-only you."_**

**_Red kissed her gently and passionately. It wasn't the type of kiss that was sexually driven but a kiss that described love and devotion. _**

**_Then Red and Liz went to Cooper's desk and Red moved his fedora and gun aside and then pushed all the papers aside then Liz sat on the desk as Red got closer to her and kissed her again fairly passionately and then whispered to her_**

**_"_****_Strip down for me"_**

**_Liz did exactly what she was told and removed every piece of her clothes like a stripper would when she was with a client very slow and teasing but Red was enjoying every bit of it. _**

**_Then Liz pulled Red from the tie_**

**_"_****_You should do the same; I hate to be the only one doing all the work"_**

**_Red took his jacket off and then his vest and threw it on the side of the floor. As he was about to remove his dress pants he was stopped._**

**_"_****_Let me"_**

**_Then Liz got down and began to unbuckle and unzip Red's pants and pull them down along with his black briefs as his cock was strung out. Liz's eyes beamed when she saw that thus then started to caress Red's cock with her hands. The movement was sensual enough that Red was moaning lowly as Liz was looking at him with eyes of desire. Then she started to lick and suck his cock. She was licking his shaft like a kid eating his favorite lollipop._**

**_For Red, this was a blowjob unlike any he has had in his life, hell he has had sex with women, maybe even too much but nothing could compare that to what Liz was doing-it's as if she was bring in the magic touch that could push him over the edge_**

**_"_****_Yes-baby like that"- Red says_**

**_Liz kept on sucking his cock, the shaft, the base and even massaging his ball sack with one hand as she was sucking. Red put his hands on Liz's head as if it were a notion to push in more. Then he felt like he couldn't hold it and stopped Liz. Liz was confused but Red pulled her back up and kissed her_**

**_"_****_I would rather cum inside of you-but first"- Red says_**

**_Then Red sat Liz in copper's desk again_**

**_"_****_Open your legs-wide"_**

**_She did as she was told and he went down on her and began licking her outer labia slowly._**

**_"_****_ohh"- Liz's moaned softly_**

**_Red then started to lick her clit slowly and then fast, slowly and then fast all in while Liz was moaning like crazy. Luckily in Cooper's office or really anywhere with exception of the box were there any security cameras. Otherwise she was really screwed._**

**_Just the same with the motel dream, the pleasure was too much to bear for Liz. As Red kept licking her and eating her out, Liz has her eyes closed moaning_**

**_"_****_Please fuck me-I need you now"_**

**_Then Red did as he was told and proceed to penetrate her deep inside of her. They moaned equally and then stood there for a minute. They were united, two troubled souls united to love each other, to become one._**

**_Then Red moved inside of her and it was just a passionate dance between two lovers. Red move inside of her so sensually, hitting on all the right places which included the infamous g-spot, Liz moaned as she hugged Red and clawed his back, which still had his shirt on but didn't care. She felt his back a little rough but it didn't matter, nothing did._**

**_Liz was kissing his neck as they both moved to the beat of their hearts and their moans were the example of that_**

**_"_****_ohhh.. yes yes- like that-harder"_**

**_Red moved faster, penetrating her deeper and harder. Liz was almost quite losing it. Then waves began to overcome them and soon. They both reached climatic heaven. Just like that, there heavy breaths as they hugged stripped from their feelings._**

**_"_****_I love you Raymond"_**

**_Red smiled_**

**_"_****_I love you too Lizzie. I will always be yours"_**

**_Then Liz grabbed Red by his collar_**

**_"_****_You better"_**

**_Then they kissed again_**

Liz woke up; she was sweating and somehow a lot more turned on than usual. Kicked herself mentally because it had been a dream again but at least she admitted in her dreams.

_Hopefully with that, they could stop now. Who am I kidding its never going to stop._

Liz then looked at her cell and it was still early so she laid there in her bed as she looked at her wall of clues still. Her dreams are one thing, the other is reality and in reality she and Red are more far apart than ever. Can she ever make her dreams a reality-only time will tell.

The End.


End file.
